My Little Giovanni: Team Rocket is Magic
by Windrises
Summary: Giovanni hires his sidekicks to kidnap magical ponies.


Notes: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust. Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Hugimori.

Twilight Sparkle was in her castle and was staring at a portal. Princess Celestia walked up to her and asked, "What's up?"

Twilight Sparkle answered, "I was just thinking about how it's too bad that humans can't visit Equestria. I'm sure that having them around would lead to lots of magical friendships."

Celestia loved to troll Twilight for her own amusement so she decided to tell her about something dangerous. She said, "There is a way for humans to come here."

Twilight was really surprised to hear that so she asked, "How?"

Celestia grabbed one of the spell books off of the shelf and said, "There's a spell that lets humans come here for a brief time. You have my permission to try it out."

Twilight looked concerned while asking, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Celestia smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Loosen up and try something risky." Twilight wouldn't usually try such a risky spell. However, it seemed like Celestia didn't have a problem with it so she decided to try it out.

Meanwhile Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, was in his office and was having a meeting with Jessie, James, and Meowth. He was mad at them for not being able to kidnap Pokemon for him. Giovanni angrily asked, "How come you fools haven't captured any Pokemon in the last three months?"

Jessie answered, "I've been trying really hard."

James said, "I've been trying hard too."

Jessie angrily replied, "You never do anything right."

James said, "That's why I started using my left hand."

Meowth said, "You're both idiots."

Giovanni looked grumpy while saying, "All three of you are idiots." His phone rang. He grabbed it and asked, "What's going on?"

Giovanni's secretary answered, "The portal to Equestria has been opened."

Giovanni smiled and said, "It's about time that I heard a piece of good news in my office."

Jessie whispered, "It seems like the boss is happy."

James whispered, "I rarely see the boss smile."

Meowth whispered, "If he keeps acting happy we might get a raise."

Giovanni faced his sidekicks and said, "I actually need your help with something important."

Jessie, James, and Meowth got excited, because they weren't used to the boss needing them for a mission that actually mattered. Jessie asked, "What's going on?"

Giovanni answered, "Equestria is a magical land filled with creatures that are rumored to be as useful as Pokemon. I sent Sweetie Drops, one of our top agents, to Equestria years ago. However, she hasn't come back here since so that was a big misstep."

James asked, "Do you want us to find this missing agent?"

Giovanni answered, "I could care less about her. Your mission is to capture as many ponies as you can."

Meowth was confused about why Giovanni would assign them such an important mission so he asked, "How come you're relying on us?"

Giovanni answered, "My other agents are too far away for me to send them to Equestria before the portal closes. Get me the ponies."

Jessie confidently replied, "We won't mess up." Jessie, James, and Meowth started running towards the portal.

Giovanni said, "I can't believe that I have to rely on those idiots for help. They better not mess up or they'll learn that pay cuts are magic." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Twilight was with her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. They were standing around the portal while Twilight said, "We have to stay here for a while."

Applejack asked, "Why?"

Twilight answered, "This is a big experiment. We have to see if any humans come by, because it would be something special if that happened."

Rarity said, "I hope that the humans look stylish."

Pinkie Pie replied, "I hope they like to party."

Fluttershy nervously said, "I'm worried they might not like animals."

Rainbow Dash replied, "I'm counting on the humans to act as rude as I do."

A half hour later Jessie, James, and Meowth popped out of the portal. They were inside of Twilight's castle. Jessie said, "I don't know where we are, but I'm glad it looks fancy."

James replied, "We should consider moving here."

Meowth said, "This castle seems like the purrfect place to cause mayhem."

The three scoundrels looked around and saw Twilight and her friends. Twilight walked closer to them while saying, "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The three scoundrels got excited, because of Twilight's royal rank. Jessie smiled and said, "The boss would be impressed to have us give him a princess."

James looked sad while saying, "I wish that I could win the heart of a princess."

Jessie angrily replied, "This is no time to be a drama queen."

Pinkie Pie whispered, "They seem like weirdos."

Rarity whispered, "Their costumes aren't stylish at all."

Jessie counted the number of ponies in the room and said, "There's six of them."

Meowth asked, "Are all of them princesses?"

Twilight answered, "I'm afraid that I'm the only princess here."

Jessie whispered, "We need to capture this pony princess."

James asked, "What about the other ponies? The boss wanted us to capture as many ponies as possible."

Jessie whispered, "If we bring him five ponies that don't have any powers we'll look like fools."

The three scoundrels started facing Twilight with evil looks on their faces. Twilight nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Jessie pointed to Twilight and said, "We're going to take you to our world."

Twilight replied, "I've actually been to your world a few times. It's really nice and fun, but I have to stay in Equestria."

Jessie said, "We're taking you to our boss so he can us your powers to take over the world."

Twilight looked mad while saying, "I would never take a part in something so cruel."

Jessie replied, "We're not giving you a choice." Jessie, James, and Meowth started fighting Twilight. Twilight's friends ran away so they could find the guards.

Princess Celestia flew by and asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight nervously answered, "These three goofballs are trying to kidnap me, because I'm a pony princess."

James noticed that Celestia was wearing a crown so he said, "She's probably a princess too."

Jessie got out a tank of knock out gas and threw it at Twilight and Celestia. The three scoundrels grabbed the two pony princesses and went back to Giovani's office.

Giovanni asked, "What's going on?"

The three scoundrels put the two pony princesses on Giovanni's desk. Jessie said, "We only captured two ponies, but both of them are princesses."

Giovanni replied, "Excellent work. You did a better job than you usually do."

Twilight woke up and saw that she was in the human world. She nervously said, "You have to get me and Princess Celestia back to Equestria as soon as possible. Celestia's the ruler of Equestria so the place could fall apart without her."

Giovanni had an evil smile on his face while saying, "Equestria sounds like quite an interesting place. Taking over just this world could become boring so I think that I'll take over Equestria too." He did an evil laugh.

Twilight said, "Celestia and I are going back to Equestria and you can't stop us."

Giovanni replied, "You're the ones that got kidnapped so don't act like you're the one who can decide where you go."

Twilight responded, "Don't forget that we're the ones that have powers." Twilight used her horn to break Giovanni's office door apart. She and Celestia started running around the hallway.

Giovanni angrily said, "Kidnap them again."

Jessie replied, "We'll defeat those royal ponies."

Jessie, James, and Meowth ran to the hallway. Meowth said, "I'll get the purple one while you two go after the white one."

Jessie and James ran around the hallway for a few minutes before finding Celestia. Jessie smiled and said, "You better give up."

Celestia asked, "Why?"

James nervously said, "We're super scary and strong."

Celestia laughed and replied, "Yeah right. Wouldn't you like to solve this without violence?"

Jessie stubbornly responded, "No, this is going to be really intense and rough."

Celestia replied, "Very well then." She blasted Jessie and James.

Jessie and James said, "Team Rocket blasts to the ground once again!" They passed out.

Meanwhile Meowth was chasing after Twilight while saying, "You might as well not even bother fighting me."

Twilight asked, "Why?"

Meowth answered, "My claws are sharper so they could scratch away any fight move you try."

Twilight smiled and said, "I think I know how to stop your claws from being a threat."

Meowth asked, "How?" Twilight used her magical horn to make Meowth's claws smaller. He said, "I can barely hurt you now, but I might still have a chance of beating you." Twilight blasted Meowth. Meowth passed out.

Twilight ran around the hallway to find Celestia. Twilight nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Celestia answered, "Of course I am."

Giovanni went into the hallway and saw that Jessie, James, and Meowth got beaten up by the two pony princesses. He said, "I don't want to get blasted by your magical powers so lets cancel any future fighting."

Twilight replied, "Wise choice. We better start heading back to Equestria."

Celestia said, "Go ahead Twilight. I'll be there soon."

Twilight replied, "Okay."

After Twilight left Giovanni and Celestia had tea in Giovanni's office. Celestia said, "Your plan to trick your sidekicks into kidnapping me and Twilight so you could watch them get punished was delightfully sneaky."

Giovanni smiled and said, "Those three fools of mine had been deserving a punishment for a long time. Thank you for volunteering yourself and Twilight to take part in that."

Celestia replied, "You're welcome. It was the most fun that I've had in a long time."

Giovanni said, "Maybe we can have my sidekicks fight the other princesses in Equestria someday."

Celestia replied, "I'll think about it."


End file.
